


kiss me, kiss me

by driftingcactus



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Boys Kissing, Drabble, M/M, Mark is whipped, Underage Drinking, donghyuck is Bold, theyre at a party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-10
Updated: 2018-05-10
Packaged: 2019-05-04 17:00:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14597568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/driftingcactus/pseuds/driftingcactus
Summary: mark should’ve known that nothing good could come from donghyuck, alcohol, and jung jaehyun’s parties mixing together.





	kiss me, kiss me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ieloveshobi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ieloveshobi/gifts).



> uhh title comes from 5sos’ song bc my friend likes them and was listening to it
> 
> rated teen for cursing and underage drinking!! not explicitly mentioned but i do mention them being drunk and stuff so if you are uncomfortable with that this probably isn’t for u
> 
> it’s short and i wrote it in like 2 seconds bc i was like hm... what if they were playing truth or dare 
> 
> also not beta-d so sorry for any mistakes :))

in hindsight, mark should’ve realized that coming to jaehyun’s party would be a bad idea. he didn’t even want to go in the first place — but he knew he was too weak to refuse the moment donghyuck turned to him with puppy dog eyes. 

(“y’know, mark,” donghyuck whispers, way too close to his ear as they’re walking up to door. he’s pressed up against mark’s side, clinging to his arm, and mark’s mouth goes dry. “you should pretend to be my boyfriend to chase all the creepy pervs away,” a beat passes and mark feels his heart stop.  
“what?” he blurts, and instead of answering donghyuck just cackles loudly, winking before detaching from mark’s arm and running up to join renjun’s and jaemin’s conversation. “just kidding, canada!”) 

currently, he’s sitting on the floor with jaemin, jeno, hyuck, chenle, renjun, jisung, and some other kids that mark vaguely recognizes. they’re playing a game that’s a mix of both truth or dare and spin the bottle, except without the truth. everyone is either slightly tipsy or on the verge of being black-out drunk. 

mark’s on the “slightly tipsy” side of the spectrum, but he wishes he was drunk the moment the bottle donghyuck is spinning lands on him. he swallows, and looks up to the ceiling. (god, please don’t let donghyuck dare me to do something embarrassing — i didn’t have enough drinks for this , he thinks fleetingly.) 

“hmm,” donghyuck hums coyly, and he’s grinning mischievously, eyes twinkling with mirth. “i dare you to…” he pauses, of course, for dramatic effect, before he puts his head in his palm and bats his eyelashes. “kiss me!” 

mark swallows, then blinks once. twice. three times. there’s no way in hell that donghyuck wants him to—to—

sighing, donghyuck pouts and leans into mark’s vicinity even more. mark can count the moles on his face from here, the lashes framing his eyes. he can trace the pretty, pretty shape of donghyuck’s lips as they pout and can practically taste the scent hard lemonade and his peach chapstick. shit, mark wants to kiss him so bad. 

“aren’t you going to do it, hyung? oppa? markie?” he’s teasing him again, his pout melting away and the corners of his mouth turning upwards, he’s looking up at mark from under his lashes. mark feels his throat go dry for the nth time that night. “c’mon, don’t go back on your dare now,” his lips are puckered jokingly, but he’s not making any motions to move from his spot. mark swallows down the lump in his throat again. 

he nods, not trusting himself to say anything. he rubs his sweaty palms on his jeans, leaning in a little. donghyuck’s eyes are sparkling again, and he hears chenle and jeno whooping in the background. he licks his lips, not missing donghyuck’s eyes flickering down to trace the motion, and presses his lips to donghyuck’s.

donghyuck tastes like his tacky peach chapstick and cheap liquor and sour candies. mark feels himself melting a little, and he raises up his hands to cradle donghyuck’s face, and donghyuck’s hands are clutching at the fabric of his shirt haphazardly. the material is bunching up around his shoulders from donghyuck’s grip. it’s a little sloppy, donghyuck’s enthusiasm making up for his inexperience. mark should probably stop kissing donghyuck because it’s just a dare, but donghyuck’s lips are so soft and he’s been wanting to do this since the 7th grade, when he realized he liked boys. he hears jaemin join in on the hollering, and whistling from what seemed to be yukhei, but he can’t bring himself to care. not when he’s kissing the boy he’s irrevocably in love with. 

all he can think is donghyuck, donghyuck, donghyuck. when the other boy pulls away, his breathing is ragged, and his pupils are dilated. his face is flushed, too, and mark tries not to stare at his kiss-swollen lips. 

donghyuck seems a little dazed, and he offers mark a small smile. “didn’t know you had it in you to kiss like that, canada,” he says, a little breathless, and mark feels jaehyun clap him on the back. 

“get it, little bro!” jaehyun yells, and everyone else in the circle wolf whistles obnoxiously. mark feels his own ears burning, and donghyuck is looks away, shy, before turning to look at mark again. he grins a bit sheepishly but his usual mischievousness is still there. 

he knows that they’re going to have to talk to each other about this tomorrow, but for tonight, he is content with the tingling feeling on his lips and his soaring heart.

**Author's Note:**

> yeet,,, hope u guys out here reading this liked it
> 
> also, allie i love u
> 
> (sorry if it’s lowkey messy i honestly just had the idea for hyuck daring mark to kiss him so i wrote that first and then i wrote everything else)


End file.
